The End
by jeddikah
Summary: Ciel plans to end it. End it all. strange things are happening and feelings are being tampered with.. and Ciel is in the dark til the very end, only Sebastian knows, it's a demon thing.. This WILL contain Yaoi. BoyxBoy not into that? cool. don't read. SebxCiel. OOC. 6 years after angel arc. before Kuro II.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **  
hey guys, so this is my first story, if you could even consider that. this chapter and the next wont have anything explicit, however the one that follows does and the ones after? well. we'll see. this will be Yaoi so, fair warning. please no hate! i beg of you! however constructive criticism more then welcome!  
one more thing, i know how this will end, just not how to get it there.

**Disclaimer; Kuroshitsuji and all it's characters are owned by Yana Toboso.**

"Happy Birthday master!" yelled Finny while running up the cool slate stairs toward Ciel, who was sitting at a finely set out table.  
Sebastian really had gone all out for his no, not so young master.

The table, was set out with a white silk table cloth with intricate lace trimmings and sat upon a very large well crafted piece of redwood. On it, sat the finest china and silverware money could buy.  
In the middle of the beautiful, Sebastian had put a bouquet of blue Belladonna's and Delphinium's which Sebastian thought complemented Ciels's royal blue eyes, though he's never actually say it to his master.

Ciel just shrugged it off, it was just a servant after all. He simply took another bite of his Creme Brulee, that he specifically requested his butler make him for breakfast. Finnian just stood there for a moment before Sebastian chimed in "Finny I believe you have work to tend to, in the garden region i dare say." Finny, like the servants would never disobey were in fact, afraid of him.  
Finny turned to Ciel who was no longer paying attention due to lack of interest, letting out a small sigh, he turned back to the head of the servants, said "okay" in that cheerful way that only he can pull off before turning and leaving the two of them alone again.

"Master, i am well aware that today is your eighteenth birthday, however i have made arrangements for you meet with Mr. Grey regarding Funtom's newest to..."  
"No" Quickly snapped. "the toy and Mr. Grey can wait." shooting a swift look at his butler that said nothing was going to change his mind.

"But master I.." Sebastian said confused before being cut off again. "No. I have never cared for birthdays they are simply another day, and.. all those years ago.." he trailed off "this year however i have decided to take full advantage of this fact." Ciel could feel Sebastian's gaze on him from where he was standing, behind him just to the left.

Sebastian has watched his master grow from a boy, to the stunning young man that stood before him today. And stunning he was! he was no longer small in height, though he was not overly big either. he was still quite small as far as body structure, but he was lean with toned muscles that weren't protruding too much. That was thanks exercise reisheme Ciel had Sebastian create when he was 16. He really did look good, he still looked the same, royal blue eyes that say perfectly on his roundish shaped head, eye patch still covering the contract on his right eye, beautiful blemish free porcelain like skin. to put it simply, he just looked older and less like the frail little boy he was (though he was anything but frail)

"Sebastian" Ciel said finally turning to face his butler. "You will re-arrange any meetings i have to a later date." "That's an order" he added before his butler had a chance to protest.  
"Yes, my lord" he said bowing on one knee with his right hand over his heart. when an order was given, due to the contract, Sebastian could not disobey.

The pair had become close over the years and would be considered friends, maybe even a little more, though neither of them would say it. Ciel because his pride stood in the way, believing that he had no need for beings of any kind like this and Sebastian out of fear of what his master would think. Ever the obedient he is. He was completely devoted to his master, body and soul and not just because of the contract; he had grown quite fond of Ciel over the many years he has spent by his side, watching him grow, change and mature.  
Things like friendship and actually caring for another person was something Sebastian had never experienced before and was foreign to him, he had learned these thing during the time he has spent with Ciel and since he was a demon and a proud one at that, he refused to admit this fact to himself. until he had entered a contract with the young Earl Phantomhive all those years ago, he was not aware he could posses such feelings.

Sebastian left Ciel at the table in order to fulfill his task; it would not take him long as he could perform any task with ease because he truly was _simply one hell of a butler. _  
after his butler had left, Ciel realized that since Finny left the two, he had not taken another bite of his food; that he had been poking and prodding at it the entire time they were alone. even so, it really was delicious.

He sat there for a moment, staring out at one of the many plentiful gardens that surround his estate; it was indeed a beautiful day, as was the reason Sebastian had suggested having breakfast outside. He wondered why he felt different, strange even, whenever his butler left his side, even if it's only for a short period of time. Originally he thought it was because whenever Sebastian left, he was often alone. But that wasn't the case because the feeling didn't change whenever he was left with other servants or even guests.

Ciel brushed these thoughts away as quickly as they came; feeling a slight blush dance across his pale cheeks and he knew Sebastian would return from his errand at any moment.  
And, as if on cue Ciel felt his butler behind him, though he didn't make a sound Ciel knew he was there, it always happened. Ciel knew his butler was there without first seeing or hearing him, sensing Sebastian had become a sixth sense to him, this confused the Earl. And he did not like being confused.

Sebastian of corse was well aware of his masters new sensations as he could feel them too. the full effect of the contract was beginning to surface, though it seemed to be effecting Ciel more physically. Becoming more aware of his Sebastian was one of the signs that the bond between the pair was growing, along with the'unexplained' feeling Ciel had whenever his butler left his side. whether Ciel wanted it or not it was going to happen. Sebastian also noted that upon his return, Ciel was blushing.

Unless the contract is broken or fulfilled there is no way to stop it, Sebastian knows this and in all honesty he really didn't mind. However, even as a demon he was worried about telling Ciel about what was happening.

When a bond such as this takes full effect, both generally feel the need to be close to one another, the desire to tough each other; to feel contact eases the anxiety they start to feel when separated, the endless worry, the jealousy caused when the attention their giving is not directed at you. eventually both will feel this and more. It's only a matter of time.

Sebastian had already begun to feel such things and was unsure as to when Ciel would start to feel them too. Though he had never experienced it before, he had been told by other demons who had. Since you as a demon had to be partnered with your charged for an extended period of time for this to happen; and Sebastian had never stayed with a charge this long, this was completely new to him. Never the less, Sebastian of corse was willing to to endure anything for his delicious prize. Tough he hates to admit it he is unsure of what he wants now, and to him. It should be obvious.

**A/N**

well guys? what do you think? should continue? or take it down?  
let me know k :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

yep chapter 2. wow if you managed to make it this far i thank you! you rock! i'm still really nervous about this story and the reactions.. so please be kind?

**Disclaimer; again. Kuroshitsuji and all character are owned by Yana Toboso.**

* * *

"Master. Today's schedule has been cleared. You have the entire day to do as you please."

"Good." He replied as he turned and faced his butler. But the truth was he really hadn't thought about what he wanted to do, he had some ideas, but decided to not think about that too much. after all it really doesn't matter. all he knew was that he did not want to work today. Even if that meant his work load would double tomorrow. At least, that's what his servants would think.

"Sebastian. Fill the tub. I wish to bath before i start my day" 'and end it clean' he thought to himself.

"Yes, my young lord" he said puzzled at this request. Ciel usually only bathed at night before bed, "it will be ready in a few minutes, master" he said before turning and walking back into the large manor.

Ciel felt his butler leave, a little annoyed by the 'young master' comment, he had told his servant not to call him that, now that was no longer a child. what he didn't know was Sebastian was a sucker for nostalgia. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Finny Chasing Pluto in the far distance. The demon hound in his dog state, was being chased by a laughing Finny. 'Why do i even keep them around?' he thought to himself annoyingly. speaking about his other servants; Mey-rin, Bardroy and Finny. Mey-rin was uber clumsy, Bard seemed to burn down the kitchen on a daily basis and Finny was very, very destructive. Breaking just about everything in his path. most recently his Cain. Even if he hasn't used one since he was thirteen, he still had them, and was proud of them. he was a noble after all.

Ciel sighed when he saw the demon hound transform into his human state, 'stupid mutt must have gotten jealous that Finny was giving his attention to a bird or a cat or... something' he thought.

"Master. I've drawn your bath, please go now before it goes cold"  
"Okay" was his reply as he turned on his heel and strode into his mansion, leaving Sebastian just standing there. He knew there was plenty of work to do, as it was like any other day for the servants. But he couldn't help but wonder what his master will do today.

Ciel walked quickly to the bathroom, only to stop at a picture of his mother and father. It was a grim reminder of that awful day six years ago. He flashed with that quickly turned to pure rage as he remembered the day his house burned down. he lost the ones he held dearest. The day his entire life was torn apart.

He walked away from the portrait not wanting to think about it any more. He made his way down the hallway thankful that as soon as he stepped in and closed the door, the steam seemed to soothe and calm him. He quickly undressed and got into the water, it was the perfect temperature. it always was. Sebastian always got it right.

Sebastian had stopped bathing Ciel when he was going through 'that phase' though Ciel was never to admit it, Sebastian knew it was a teenage thing and that it happens to all humans. it was one of the many things that Ciel had his black clad butler stop doing for him, along with things like tying his shoes and dressing him. Even so, he was still almost completely dependent of his servant. in the past several years while Ciel was going through that 'phase', Sebastian had saved him countless times, due to his impatient's arrogance and lack of self preservation, he often found himself in situations where only his servant and his other worldly demonic powers could help.

He sat there. in the water, thinking about the past six years. About how he'd changed, about how the world around him changed, about how differently he thought his life would have turned out before his thoughts landed on his butler. As much as he tried he couldn't take his thoughts away from his servant, he couldn't.  
Everything Sebastian has done for him, why he hates to be away from him, 'What the bloody hell are you thinking Ciel! Get a grip!' he mentally snapped at himself. he was plagued by thoughts of his butler.

"that night..." he said out loud.

Sebastian had saved him that night. The night his butler had killed Ash/Angela, he had been shot and was dying, only to wake in his bed. in his room. in his mansion. He wanted to ask Sebastian how he did it, how he saved him along with the other servants, the demon hound and even rebuild mansion, since that too had gone up in flames along with the town. for the second time in his life. But when he did ask, all he got was _"if i couldn't do this much for my young master, well, then what kind of butler would i be?"_ Ciel was frustrated and could easily order Sebastian to tell him, but it was obvious he did not wish to give up that information. So out of gratitude he decided not to press the matter further.

"urh." Ciel mumbled frustrated at himself. He had forgotten to get some clothes on his way to the bathroom, not to mention a towel. He knew this meant that Sebastian would have to once again, come to his aid. He hated being so dependent on his butler, but for the past six years it's all he's known.

He was dragged away from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. he knew it was Sebastian. "come in" he said dryly before his butler asked permission to enter.

"I have brought you a towel and some clothes" he said placing the clothes on a small wooden table at the end of the room. He turned to place the towel onto one of the racks when he saw a puzzled look on his masters face. He wanted to ask what his charge was thinking but decided otherwise. instead he asked what he had been thinking since this morning when Ciel told him that he was having the day off.

"Master, if i may ask. what exactly do you wish to do today? had you informed me earlier, i would have planned something for you"

Ciel froze for a short moment, captured off guard by the question. "i urhh.." he trailed off.

Sebastian sighed, he knew there was something bothering Ciel and at first he thought it was the stuff they are both going through, but he felt something uneasy coming from Ciel. "Well, daily life for the servants will continue as normal, so i will take my leave to continue my duties. Should you decide otherwise, please just let me know." and with that he left the bathroom. He graned i annoyance when he heard a crash and a high pitched whine from Mey-rin down the corridor. He headed in the direction from where the sound came, knowing oh too well there would be a mess waiting for him that needs cleaning.

The butler had been right about something being on Ciel's mind, but it wasn't his birthday or how he was hoping to spend it. No. it was in fact what he was going to ask of Sebastian. And the consequences that would come of it.

* * *

**A/N  
**well there you have it. more crap, yeah sorry bout' that.  
the next chapter will contain what you have all been waiting for! smut! yahoo! just have to type it up..

thanks for reading! let me know what you think! i'd like to improve and write better for you all, you deserve only the best!

~Jeddy (yet another nick name)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Thanks for the reviews guys! i feel a little better now. anyways whats this shit?! where the hell did the plot go? this one is basically all smut! dafaq!

anyways guys, here's the thing i'm in my last year of high school so time is precious, which means i will write whenever i have spare time, it could be a week or a month... who knows.

**Disclaimer; urh. Kuroshitsuji and all characters are owned by Yana Toboso.. blah blah blah..**

* * *

Sebastian followed Mey-rin's unearthly squeals which led him to the kitchen, to where he found her laying underneath the fine china cabinet, all over the floor , shattered. "urh damn it Mey-rin. how did this even happen?" he said not even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice , while lifting up the now broken cabinet allowing the clumsy maid to slip out from underneath it.

"I um.. Sebastian I'm really sorry! i was trying to help but i slipped and well.." she trailed off.  
"I get it. For the moment please leave and continue your duties, i will clean this mess than tend to the the master" he said still clearly irritated by her actions. "um... yes, of corse Sebastian." and with that she left, almost falling over again on her way out, leaving the head of the servants to clean the broken china.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Ciel had just gotten out, yet another strange feeling his mansion was in shambles. Drying himself with a white fluffy towel with the letters 'C' and 'P' embroide on it, only a few minutes to dry and dress and soon he was ready to leave the bathroom and face reality one again. His time in the bath well spent, today he decided, was the day he would end it, the day he would stop these menessing thoughts about his clad butler. He had, had enough. The thoughts, the feelings, the dreams.. oh the dreams..  
Ciel left the bathroom seeking cool air to calm his thoughts.

It didn't work. He walked to his bedroom still needing to put shoes on, however somewhere along the way he got distracted by his thoughts and just kept walking, thinking about his latest dream involving a certain servant.

~Flashback to dream~

"nghh fuck Sebastian! stop teasing!" Ciel panted as his butler had him pinned against his bedroom wall grinding his hips against the smaller ones, the older's boldge pressing into the need of Ciel's. Another moan left Ciel's lips as his faithful servant started his way down his neck, nipping and sucking in the most sensitive areas, he stopped at the collar bone, he couldn't continue until Ciel's shirt was off.

And so, with cautious fingers he began undoing the buttons to his masters white dress shirt, the younger feeling more and more impatient by the minute until Sebastian stopped at his pert nipple and began to suck "uh-ng fuu.." Ciel breathed as another wave of pleasure hit him, then again when Sebastian started twisting and manipulating the neglected twin.  
Rolling his tongue around the small nub and biting it gently earning sweet sounds from his master.

Ciel had enough, he pulled Sebastian's hair and used it to pull his head up into a heated kiss, that causing the butler to groan deep in his throat, hearing that, Ciel smirked into the kiss. He pushed the older back, making him fall onto the bed, this time is was the butlers turn to smirk, his breathtakingly sexy smirk that caused Ciel's cock to twitch against his slacks. Ciel wasted no more time eye fucking his butler, he leaped towards Sebastian landing on him and straddling his hips, the both moaned at this action.

Ciel tore off Sebastian's tail coat and under shirt in one swift move stopping a moment to admire his servants well toned body, licking his lips, knowing the best was to come he moved to the slacks. Incredibly slowly he began to unzip Sebastian's pants, he knew his servant was hard and he thought now was his turn to tease, he moved back slightly to give himself better access to the pulsing piece of flesh under him.

He gave a hard pull and the pants were at Sebastian's knees, he lowered his head and breathed on the clothed member causing Sebastian's entire body to convulse, he smirked knowing his butler wouldn't wait much longer.

He was right. Sebastian leaned up and pulled Ciel's shirt off and took in the sight of his lithe but toned to perfection body. He ran his hands up Ciel's abdomen and shivers ran through his body. In an instant Sebastian flipped Ciel over and managed his slacks at the same time, Ciel now under his butler wearing only his briefs that were barely containing his painfully hard member, he felt super exposed and turned his head in a effort to hide his blush.

His butler put him out of his misery and grabbed his chin and pulled him into a needy kiss, tongues in a battle of dominance, Ciel quickly gave in and let Sebastian explore the hot wet cavern, he felt Sebastian's hand run ever so slowly over his thigh and eventually over his still clothed cock, he let out a mewl that would put most women to shame and he knew that had pushed Sebastian over the edge, after rubbing again with more force this time making Ciel speechless and just barely remembering how to breath, he felt Sebastian continue his motions up his body.

Sebastian pushed three fingers into his charges mouth "suck" he demanded but in a seductive voice that would drop the panties of every woman alive.  
Ciel willingly complied taking all the long, pale but surprisingly warm digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, his sapphire eyes gleaming as he watched his butlers demeanor change to that, that could only be described as pure desire.

"that's enough my lord." he said removing his fingers, Ciel was nervous now, he knew what he wanted but was still unsure nonetheless. Sebastian used his free hand to remove his slacks leaving him only in briefs, they were annoying around his knees, before he moved and removed Ciel's last piece of clothing. Ciel now utterly exposed to his butler shifted uncomfortably under the demon, until he felt a warm, well lubricated finger push and twirl around his entrance Sebastian pushed in the first finger and Ciel gasped for air at the foreign feeling, it didn't hurt and he told his butler to add another, it hurt this time and the sound that came from Ciel was not one of pleasure, it was not a scream nor a yell but a bit of both and he bit his lip to stop himself from making that sound again.

A few moments of adjustment and Sebastian was moving again, swirling and scissoring him, stretching him. It no longer hurt but to say the feeling was strange was an understatement, that was until he was shattered but the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced, it had Ciel seeing stars, arching his back and moaning his butlers name over and over as his prostate was hit time and time again.

He heard Sebastian chuckle but didn't care, Ciel was being pushed and he could feel a tightening low in his stomach,then he felt Sebastian's skilled hand wrap around the base of his shaft and squeeze. "ngh.. oh fuck Sebas... ti.. arhgn! nn fuuck! i wanna"  
Sebastian loving the sounds his master was making decided he wasn't ready to let it end yet and tightened his grip around the base of Ciel's cock, "ehr! what the fuuu Sebastian.. ngha!"

"just a little more master."  
He continued his menstrations inside Ciel, causing him to cry out in need. He knew Sebastian was prolonging his climax, and soon he felt gentle lips on his own, that was only making it worse! "ngh! Sebas" he moaned into the kiss.  
"Say my name, my lord" his butler whispered into his ear only making him moan louder.  
Sebastian moved his skilled fingers faster and put more pressure inside the boy.  
"my lord. say it."  
"urh fuck! Sebastian!"  
"again my lord, beg."  
"ple..please Sebastian! oh-nya fuu!"

with that Sebastian let go of Ciel's cock, "arh FUCK! Sebastian!" he managed during the heaves that, were his breath intake as he came all over his chest and his butler hand. pleasure pulsed through his body...

~end flashback~

The sun light broke through the window and woke the young man up. he was hot and sweating and panting and thoroughly confused. then it hit him. 'Fuck! another wet dream!'

* * *

**A/N**

yeah so i'm not sure when i'll be able to upload next.. but i have started chapter 4.. whoo!

first stories are always crap right? well i'm trying to pull this mess of a story together for ya, in hopes you don't hate me..

reviewers... YOU ROCK MY WORLD!

~Jeddy


End file.
